


How do YOU unwind?

by Rouko



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Avengers Tower, BAMF Tony Stark, Bottom Tony Stark, Cigars, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki loses it, M/M, No one can resist that stark innuendo, Porn With Plot, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Pre-Relationship, Promiscuous Tony Stark, Sex Magic, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony broke Loki's brain, Tony knows how to play to his strengths, Trickster Loki (Marvel), Workshop sex, flustered Loki, part one, say my name, worship kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouko/pseuds/Rouko
Summary: Loki had been a pain in the ass for months. When he suddenly shows up in Tony's workshop uninvited and mutes JARVIS and locks it down to deliver his threat to Iron Man, Tony is over his shit.Innuendo and tempting a Norse God ensues and maybe Tony's in for more than he bargained for...





	How do YOU unwind?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midgardian_leviosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midgardian_leviosa/gifts).

> Thank you to my wonderful frostiron fic wife Midgardian Leviosa for this prompt! It was so much fun to write! 
> 
> For my 2019 BINGO fill- I2 "l'll be back."

It had taken the Avengers an embarrassing amount of time to realize that Loki was free. 

He’d broken out of Asgard no sooner than he’d been imprisoned because of some assholes called Dark Elves. Honestly, once Thor had relayed the entire thing to them, Tony seemed to be the only one that had been skeptical. Even against Thor’s obvious mourning.

Tony, was at a loss for how to react around the god because suddenly he’d begun sporting a black braid in his hair… and new shiny vambraces with the horned helmet on them.

Who was he to point out that Loki could’ve been faking it? He didn’t wanna give the guy false hope…. But when oddities and magical artifacts started going missing and an irate Sorcerer Supreme came to give them an earful…. It was all Tony could do to hold it in.

He’d grumbled under his breath that no one ever listened to him and left them to figure out what they were going to do.

He on the other hand? He’d ask JARVIS to help him figure out a way to plot all the thefts and try to figure out what Loki was up to. 

  
  
  


Frustration and late hours had him pressing against the worktable with his hands while he tried to get the soreness and knots out of his back when the algorithm started flashing on the screen and JARVIS’s alarmed voice started to say something before strangely going silent.

He turned almost as if in slow motion and watched a cloud of green and gold seem to grow from nothing about chest height before exploding in flashes and leather 

Sometimes he really hated always being right.

“Don’t think your little machines will be able to stop me Stark. Nothing will stop me once my army comes." 

Tall Dark & Deadly prowled closer as he continued his speech and Tony glanced at JARVIS’s camera closest to him but the red light was off. Loki better not have permanently disabled his AI or he would wipe the floor with him, regardless of if Thor begged him not to.  


From what little Tony knew of Loki, he was a diva. Hell, he was probably here only because Tony was ON to something with the algorithm… He wouldn’t put it past the guy to sabotage Tony’s work… He’d definitely do something to set him back if he was aiming for a dramatic unveiling of a master plan. He had to hold back a snort of derision as his brain tried to think up something that would throw the God off his game.

Divas loved attention. He knew, he played one often enough for the media.

His gaze dropped to the box near his monitor hub and an idea unfurled. He split his focus between the words the guy was spouting again and the box. 

“Stand down mortal and enjoy the new freedom my dominion provides.” 

He could tell Loki had taken one more step closer and honestly it made his nerves jump. Schooling his face into a picture of nonchalance, he flipped the lid open and unwrapped one of his best cigars. 

Loki watched warily until Tony reached forward for his blowtorch. The hairs on the back of Tony’s neck stood up as the god fell back into a defensive pose.

He scoffed a bit but went about lighting the torch, then the cigar before popping it past his lips. He could almost FEEL Loki’s bewilderment. Here he was threatening him and he was casually having a smoke. Seriously, some days Tony had to wonder if he had a death wish.

Loki had paused and was slowly raising to stand normally again. Tony flipped his hand in the mage’s direction to continue his tirade as he settled into his chair, spinning it around to face the scowling god.

“What… do you think you’re doing human?” He was obviously confused if those expressive eyebrows told Tony anything. He slipped a bit lower in his chair, looking for all the world he was relaxing in front of the god. His feet slid farther apart and his legs fell open just enough for Loki to blink and flick his gaze down, then back up to Tony’s face.

“W-what is that?” Tony could only flash a bit of teeth in a brief leer. He knew from Thor’s reactions before, Asgard didn’t do smoking unless it was something similar to a hookah. The concept of a small item not attached to a tube wasn’t something the other realms had. Obviously, Loki had never seen a cigarette or cigar up close. The confusion was almost adorable if it wasn’t on the face of a god that could easily break him in half without his suit.

“If you’re going to make me put up with your monologue, I’ll need something good to occupy me. Since I’m trying to drink a bit less lately….” He took it out and flourished it at the god before he softly blew rings of smoke towards the mage and continued, 

“It’s a nice, fat, exotic cigar. The flavor really is better on the exotic ones…”

Tony had always had a grudging appreciation of the way Loki wore all that leather and metal. He lowered his lids just enough to cause Loki to visibly swallow and hold his breath. Tony did bedroom eyes VERY well and judging by how stiffly Loki held himself, he agreed.

Tony hummed and thought ‘in for a penny’, before he worried the cigar with his teeth just slightly and pulled it out again with a pop, lips catching along the body of it. He took note how those green eyes were going wider by the second before he blew another ring and used his tongue undulating visibly to create waves that crashed through the bullseye. 

“T-that…. is absolutely indecent!” Loki’s cheeks were turning the lightest pink, his eyes staring at Tony’s lips, pupils dilating. 

Tony could be called a great many things. A man that wouldn’t miss this chance for the world, he took a quick calculation of the signs and slid the cuban back into his mouth. Dropping the other hand to land at his knee and slowly trail up higher on his thigh, he laid his head back and looked at the god from nearly closed eyes. 

“Mmm, so good. You want a taste Lokes?”

Tony didn’t even have the time to smirk in victory as the mage’s control snapped and he covered the distance between them in two quick powerful strides.

He didn’t see much other than green eyes blown black with desire before the cigar was ripped out of his mouth and hungry lips claimed his.

Tony was trying not to laugh, and honestly, it wasn’t that hard to keep his victorious chortles in his mind because those dangerous hands were sliding all over and yanking him out of the chair. Loki was kissing him so eagerly, it was nothing but a clash of tongues and teeth clacking together. He tasted blood briefly and wondered who was bleeding (it was probably him) before those hands hefted him like he was nothing and tossed him up on the table.

Tools clattered to the floor as the surface was swept clean by a long lean arm and a quiet growl vibrated against Tony’s throat as Loki lowered his head to begin nipping down towards his collarbone. He had to moan just a bit, which had the effect of making Loki’s hands dive towards his button and zipper. Getting his fingers entwined in those long locks, he wrapped them around his fist and pulled back hard.

Loki gasped and his eyes darted up to Tony’s face and his hands stilled for just a second. 

A second was all Tony needed though. The completely open and raw look on the god’s face had his mouth stretching slowly into a leer.

“I thought you would’ve wanted me on my knees first? Isn’t that what you’re always going off about?”

The way Loki snarled and pulled his head back out of Tony’s grip before thrusting his hips forward had Tony wrapping his legs around that trim waist.

Even through the layers of leather and denim, there was no mistaking Loki was huge and hard as granite. Tony wanted to let his eyes roll back in his head and fought the entire body shudder as Loki’s hands went back to ripping his jeans away from his legs. 

It was so incredibly hot that Tony didn’t mind losing a pair of his favorite work jeans. His shoes were next, pulled off and tossed over the god’s shoulder.

“I’ll not wait to have you bent over this table, Mortal. For tempting a god, I’ll have you reduced to pathetic whimpers of my name soon enough.” Each comment was punctuated with either Loki losing his clothing, or Tony. Brief pauses between sentences as shirts were yanked over heads and thrown aside. 

Tony, while fully sober, couldn’t rememeber ever getting naked so fast, even during blurry drunk sex. One minute he was dressed and making out, the next he was naked and had a hung norse god sliding between his thighs, pulling him towards the edge of the table.

His common sense suddenly made an appearance and he made to grab for Loki’s wrist.

He could feel the strength nearly vibrating under Loki’s skin, muscles and sinew strung tight. Tony knew he was about to do something that would injure him really bad if Loki lost his control but…. He kind of wanted the god to lose it.

“I haven’t done this in a while Lokes, you’ll have to-” The smile Loki gave him was all teeth as he raised his other hand and it swirled green before looking shiny and slick in the overhead lights.

“Oh, I know Mortal. Finally afraid of me?”

The hand disappeared as Loki leaned over him to lick a stripe up his abdomen to the arc reactor and, holy fuck that was hot! He suddenly felt a fingertip circle his puckered hole and he shivered when Loki blew a cool breath over his chest before pressing the first finger inside him

“Fuck!” That dark chuckle echoed over him as Loki started working him with one and then two fingers in quick succession.  
  
“I plan on it, Stark.”

Tony was forced to try to get his body to relax, but it wasn’t that easy with the way Loki kept leaning down to set teeth marks into his skin, or leave bruises all over his torso.

It couldn’t have been more than a few minutes before he felt his ass tingle as a cool sensation started where Loki’s fingers were buried and started to spread.

“W-what did you d-do?” He could barely get the words out around the fingers suddenly curling and thrusting in to brush over his prostate, while the other hand wrapped around his dick. He bit down on the words ‘oh god’ before he could say them.

“Magic. This is taking too long and I want to split you open…. Now.” Tony couldn’t really help the small whimper he made when those hands pulled away. Even though he felt so empty he ached, he took one look down his body and shuddered. Loki was longer than he was…. Thicker than he was. His eyes were wide staring as a few quick tugs coated it in slick before he was lined up at his entrance.

He wanted it of course, but he couldn’t fight the flutter of nerves as he felt the pressure and stretch. He wasn’t even sure if he could touch his own fingertips together if he’d gripped that cock. It was massive and it was slowly inching its way inside him. 

There was a slight burning but nothing like Tony feared there might be with taking someone so big. The odd ache quickly became a delicious fullness that had his back bowing off the metal table with a groan.

“Yesss….” Loki hissed as he completely bottomed out.

Tony was grateful for the first few dragging thrusts to get acclimated before the god adjusted the angle and started to really snap his hips, punishingly nailing Tony’s prostate with every thrust.

Loki was selfish, he didn’t touch Tony’s cock again, even though it glistened and twitched between them leaking. Tony, never one to forgo his own wants, reached down to fist himself, but Loki let go of one side of his hips and grabbed his hands to pin them above his head.

“Oh, no you don’t.” Panting Loki paused then growled, “Not until you say my name.”

Two could play that game, and Tony obstinately refused, turning his head and arching his body, writhing under the god and whimpering. There weren't many coherent thoughts in Tony’s head at that point. His cock was weeping, his prostate was taking a beating and keeping him hovering on the edge of bliss and pain. He wanted to cum but he couldn’t. He knew he couldn’t even if Loki hadn’t said it in words. He figured the magic he’d used to open him up was also preventing a release…. And the deep sadistic tilt to Loki’s leer proved him right. 

He thought he could break him? Tony fucking Stark?

He whined pitifully and used everything in his repertoire. Panting, gasping, crying out when Loki raised his feet to settle them over his shoulders. Sweat was rolling down the god’s face. His eyes were a blazing emerald, magic illuminating them. He had to be the most entrancing thing Tony had ever seen. 

“Say. My. Name!” Each word was punctuated with a vicious pound into him and the hands around his wrists ground his bones together so hard he felt them shift. If he didn’t do something to get Loki to finish, he’d end up with broken bones if he kept fighting him on the name thing.

“P-please! Pleasepleaseplease! God!” Loki immediately let go of his wrists to get both hands back on Tony’s hips before picking his lower body completely up off the table.

“Yes, Yes. Your God. Say it!” Loki’s eyes were wild in his face as he looked down at him and he couldn’t help sitting up to scrape his nails over the god’s neck, getting handfuls of hair and tugging Loki’s head back. With his mouth close to his ear, lips gliding over a sweat slick neck, Tony had one thing left he could do before he started crying with the need to cum.

“L-lo! Fuck!” He clamped his muscles down and finally Loki stuttered and lost the rhythm. Strong arms banded around Tony’s body holding him immobile while the god chased his release.

Tony’s eyes were rolling back in his head, his face was wet though he didn’t remember crying. It was as the pulsing inside him began, a strange coolness coating his insides when he saw another flash of green. This time it was behind his eyes, and as Loki came, filling him up, Tony’s orgasm hit him like a freight train. 

His entire body stiffened like a board and he stopped breathing as his cock coated their abs. He was frozen in a wave of pleasure so intense, his vision went white.

The next thing he knew Loki was laying him on the ratty couch in the back of the workshop and slowly inching himself out. The feeling of losing such a delightful fullness brought him back to himself and he moaned before opening his eyes.

He felt like he’d been thoroughly and completely debauched. It was amazing. He didn’t think he’d be able to walk for a while…. And definitely wouldn’t be able to sit for even longer.

He watched with a dazed expression while Loki pulled his clothes back on and paused before looking at him.

He had to make a pretty picture, sprawled out, cum smeared over himself and leaking from his fluttering hole. Flushed and sweating, weak from being fucked by a god, he chose to give Loki a lazy smile. Blissed out? Yes. Absolutely.

The smile seemed to be what Loki was looking for before he grinned and, waving a hand between them, cleaned Tony. His own face looking refreshed, hair in perfect order.

“Thats handy.” Tony was surprised he could even manage to say that much.

It made Loki chuckle and he looked ready to say something when they heard a few knocks on the workshop door. Loki spun to glare at it, while Tony struggled to get more vertical. Bruce’s voice came through, even muffled they could tell it was him.

“Hey Tony! Can I come in? Thought you wanted my help?”

Loki froze for a moment, tossed Tony a look that was a bit calculating before he waved his hand again and Tony’s clothes appeared on his body. He couldn’t help flinching at the sudden sensation of the clothing rubbing on very sore or tender spots. 

“I’ll be back.”

Tony could only stare at the empty space Loki had been occupying as suddenly the door swooshed open to admit Bruce. Under his breath he mumbled, 

“Oh, I bet you will.” before he forced himself to get up, at least into a semi lounging position to take the mug of coffee from his science bro.

Who looked at him oddly and took note of the tools on the floor.

“Have an accident?”

Tony only smirked and stayed on the couch sipping his caffeine. He flashed a grin before replying.

“Yep. Accident. Had to use the table for something else, rather suddenly. Sorry for the mess. DUM-E! Where are you?! Come pick up this mess, would ya?” 

Bruce shook his head at the genius as Tony drank his coffee and muttered about not finding good help these days.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Be prepared for Part 2!


End file.
